Closeted
by Leslianndeleon
Summary: A producer pays three pregnant women from around the world millions of dollars to do what to their unborn babies? 20 years later, a movie corporation signs four young men to its label. Did they sell out or unknowingly signed their souls away? DarkXkrad SatoshiXdaisuke
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Daniel- Dark

Luke- Krad

Jesse- Daisuke

Matthew- Satoshi

Michelle- Riku

Claire- Risa

Alex- Takeshi

Katie- Mio

Chapter 1

The night was humid and damp. The thunderstorm that invaded west Hollywood birthed sounds of lingering water dripping to asphalt, left behind on roofs and leaves.

Luke staggered into the dark alley from a side door of a building. Intense dance music blared from the temporarily open doorway then muffled gradually as the door closed. He stumbled side ways, both pale ivory hands supporting his weight on the wet brick wall parallel to him. Long blonde locks fell from the nape of his neck, draping over the front of his shoulders like a curtain of thick golden silk. The slightly cropped, golden metallic shirt and white pants Luke wore were slightly damp with sweat, flatteringly stuck to his skin.

The young blonde turned slightly on his heels, resting his back and head against the brick— trying to catch his breath while his thoughts raced through his mind.

Luke inhaled a sharp breath as he imagined a young purple haired man. Wide, almond-shaped amethyst eyes stared into his own golden amber irises, briefly, then dissipated. His heart, despite being overworked from the alcohol, weed and LSD he ingested earlier in the night, skipped a beat at the thought.

He looked back at the side door of the building he'd come from and suddenly remembered a goofy-looking man that waited for him inside, believing Luke went to the bathroom. He had been set up on a blind date with a middle aged guy named Marcus— an orange haired, green eyed irish wall street trader from New York who loved young blonde men and drugs. Usually, men that rich, old and easily manipulated were Luke's type. Although, lately he's been having a hard time thinking about anyone else besides…

The blonde whipped out his phone and dialed swiftly— stumbling slightly as he shifted his weight off the brick wall behind him, then balancing. He lifted the phone to his ear and listened intently to the ringing on the other end. Suddenly a voice sounded over the phone like a waterfall of pure virile honey, "Luke?"

 **O**

"Too busy being yours to fall. Sad to see you go," Daniel sang. Amethyst eyes scanning the sea of people that sang along. His head began to spin as dizzy spells took over his vision.

"Ever thought of calling darling?" People began drowning out his voice with their own. His body temperature rose under the bright lights of the stage. As his face grew numb, he became light headed. His decision to fast for a whole week in preparation for the concert was coming back to bite him in the ass with vengeance. Staggering slightly, almost unnoticeably; his stomach began to turn and grumble with hunger, sharp pains shooting up his body from his abdomen.

"Do I wanna know? Do you want me crawling back to you?" Daniels voice rang throughout the stadium like a siren amidst the ocean. The pains in his stomach suddenly subsided as an image of a blonde man crept into his mind. Daniel danced gracefully to the beat, resembling a more tasteful Bruno mars choreography, while golden amber eyes materialized in the back of his mind. Flashing visuals of golden eyebrows and lashes inhabited his thoughts. Luke's pale, golden blonde hair fell long over his back and gently brushed the top of his voluptuous rear. Daniel froze at the thought of Luke's back side and trembled, amethyst eyes shut instantly. The music ended and stage lights turned off leaving the sea of people to praise and scream in the dark.

Daniel stood center stage with his eyes closed, arms at his side and microphone in hand. He dismissed the thought of Luke and pushed away the feeling of exhilaration the thoughts gave him. He lifted a tan hand to his chest in an attempt to calm his pulse. The transparent, black chiffon fabric of his shirt felt like warm satin under his fingers. He tried to convinced himself that he didn't want the feelings forming from the thought of the man he barely knew. He shook his head slightly, dissipating the thoughts. Settling back into his normal swave expression, he returned the microphone to the stand adjacent to him. With one last glance into the crowd, Daniel turned and walked off stage. The fans roared in admiration before clearing outside the back of the stage, hoping to catch the band leaving.

Daniel joined his team backstage, they scurried off stage once the music ceased and were now devouring the assortment of food assembled near the stage exit. Closest to the stage was a short brunette dressed in concert attire; a glittery top, a short skirt and thigh high boots— the manger. Next to her stood a semi- tall redhead who's outfit resembled Daniels— a mesh short sleeve shirt with a white bear logo on the front and black torn jeans, white converse on his feet— Daniel's co-writer. Adjacent to him was Daniel's editor and videographer, black haired and lanky wearing a black v-neck, jeans and basic black Nikes.

The young purple haired man walked to one end of the dessert table which was covered in purple glazed donuts with chocolate sprinkles, golden peanut butter cookies and crystal clear rock candy piled on top of itself to resembled a mountain of diamonds. Daniels modern combat boots making his presence known with every step toward the table and settling at the end, parallel to the brunette. He picked up one of the sticks of rock candy and lifted it to his mouth, holding it there while listening in on the team debating over one of the girls who had been flashing Daniel during the performance.

"Her tits weren't even real! You get excited for, literally, anything." The tall redhead concluded, seeming to be frustrated at the topic of conversation.

"Fuck off, Jesse. You're a virgin. You've never even seen tits before." The editor teased. Daniel lowered the untouched candy from his mouth as he watched Jesse shift his weight to his other leg, nervously.

Jesse's brows furrowed, "You're so dense." He shook his head.

"Jesse's seen my tits, Alex, so shut the hell up." the brunette spat. "You talk all the damn time and your so annoying."

"That's not a surprise. Everyones seen your tits, Michelle." Alex spat back.

She turned to face Daniel "Uhg, I don't know why you let him in the group, he's stupid." Michelle complained, rolling her eyes for emphasis as she bit into a golden peanut butter cookie. "He doesn't even upload your YouTube videos in time, I do! He's fucking useless." She said with a mouth full, shooting a glare at alex who shoved a whole donut in his mouth. He chewed violently and then opened his mouth wide in Michelles direction, exposing the mutilated food. She gagged and put her cookie down, an expression of utter disgust inhabited her face.

Daniels face strained as he tried to refrain from laughing, "Do you ever get tired of being assholes to each other?"

Before anyone could answer him, Daniels phone began to ring. He pulled the phone out of his black velvet pants and stared at the caller ID, his expression twisted into excitement and disbelief. He stared at the phone, still.

"Are you going to answer that?" Jesse asked, intently staring at Daniel.

"Its Luke." Daniel revealed aloud.

Michelle jumped up with excitement and ran to Daniels side. She placed both hands on each of his shoulders and shook him. "I gave him your number, Answer it!"

"You gave him my number? For what?" He asked nervously, staring at her with a mixed expression on his face.

"Just fucking answer it!" She raised her voice at him with borderline frustration

"W-well, what do I even say?" Daniel stuttered as Michelle rolls her eyes, he looked visibly nervous. The team around him stared in confusion, never having experienced a 'nervous' Daniel before. It was like watching a lion tackle a gazelle on the National Geographic channel— Bizarre.

"I don't know, start with HELLO!" She said, frustrated, as she swiped the green button on the phone screen to the right, answering the call. She pushed the phone to Daniels ear and he shot her another nervous glance.

"Luke?" Daniel answered finally. He exchanged confused glances with michelle while he listened to the silence over the phone.

Michelle mouthed "Put him on speaker."

Daniel clicked the speaker button and angled the bottom of the phone towards his mouth, "Hello?"

"Luke?" Daniels voice sounded confident and oddly nervous. Luke spaced out at the sound of Daniels voice and tottered side ways— his hand slamming against the brick wall, breaking his fall.

"Hello?" Daniel started again, snapping Luke out of his daze.

"Hheeyy. Uhm," Luke regained his balance and stood up straight again, scratching his temple. "Whatsss uuupp?" He slurred, ignoring his pounding heartbeat.

"Are… you drunk?" Daniels voice sounded concerned, yet calm.

Luke's voice was strained as he chuckled drunkenly, "Yeah, I need help." He rushed the sentence out of his mouth like a river through a cracked damn.

"Are you okay, Luke?" Daniels voice was strained with slight worry which Luke assumed was the LSD he took earlier in the night messing with him.

"Let's go eat." Luke giggled at the drunk sound in his voice. In his line of sight, the ground before him began warping and flowing like a thick stream of water, silver fishes appeared jumping into and out from the asphalt in a school along the stream. He shook his head violently, causing the hallucinations to dissipate.

"Tell me where you are."

Luke looked around and spotted a street sign, "Robertson boulevard."

"Don't move. I'm on my way." Daniel concluded and hung up the phone quickly.

"Hurry." Luke whispered into silent air. He locked his phone and began nervously fidgeting with the Shane Dawson pop-socket that stuck behind his phone. He began feeling nauseated as he reluctantly held his body upright, struggling to not throw up or to give into the hallucinations from the LSD which was slowly subsiding.

Luke whipped his head around in all directions while attempting to stay balanced. He spotted a park behind the club he was at and staggered towards it. Laying down on a vacant bench, he crossed his legs at the ankle and threw his hands behind his head for support.

It wasn't long before drowsiness overtook Luke and he nodded off, dreaming of the first time he and Daniel met.

 **O**

Daniel walked swiftly to his dressing room and frantically looked for his car keys, Michelle following him close behind.

"That's weird, I thought his date was going to take him home." Michelle thought aloud while rummaging around the vanity in Daniels dressing room that held all of his jewelry. She picked up a diamond choker and put it to her own neck as she looked in the mirror and admired her reflection.

"Date?" Daniel asked, pausing his search for the keys and standing upright before turning in Michelles direction and staring at her. He had a mixture of emotions on his face which he failed to hide— Jealousy and impatience. "He was on a date?"

"Yea! I set him up with some rich guy." Michelle finished admiring the choker and set it down. She turned to look at Daniel, "He likes them rich and easy to manipulate." She smiled, then something behind Daniel caught her eye and she began walking toward it to retrieve it.

"Why would you set him up on a date?" Daniel asked bitterly, unable to hide his jealous any longer.

"Well, the guy he likes doesn't like him back, so I gave him a distraction- an easy fuck with a lot of money." Michelle stopped in front of Daniels makeup vanity and turned to look at him, a smile on her face.

"Who does he like?" Daniel asked while attempting to hide the intense curiosity in his voice.

"Oh, just some pussy who can't be honest with himself about his own feelings." Michelles expression became serious. They stared at each other in silence for several minutes.

"Can we not do this right now?" Daniel averted his eye contact in another direction and hurriedly began looking for his keys again.

Michelle looked over at the vanity desktop and skimmed the items on the surface. She spotted a metal key ring with a purple lanyard attached and picked it up. She held it in the air in front of her and faced Daniel, car keys dangling at the bottom of the lanyard. "Looking for these?"

Dark turned to face her and sighed with relief, walking over to her to retrieve the keys to his jet black 1960's Lincoln continental. He reached for the lanyard to only have it yanked out of his grip and away from him by michelle.

"You need to learn to love yourself instead of lying to yourself or maybe try eating!"

"I don't know what your talking about." Daniel uttered grumpily and attempted to tear the lanyard from michelles grip only to have her pull them further back towards her before his hand could make contact with them.

"Well, then figure it out. Stop denying your feelings! Stop starving yourself!" She pleaded aggressively.

"I have a girlfriend so I don't know what feelings your talking about!" Daniel raised his voice at her in frustration.

"A girlfriend? More like a Beard!" Michelle spat. He face changed immediately from angry to apologetic, instantly regretting her words.

"I don't have time for this." Daniel grabbed the lanyard and pulled it forcefully out of Michelle's hand.

Michelle yelped slightly with surprise and brought her hand to her chest and held it. She watched as Daniel began walking out of the dressing room. "And look who your going to pick up knowing that you 'girlfriend' is out and needs a ride too!"

Daniel speedily made his way to the backstage stadium exit, past the table of food that was once surrounded by the band but now only sat Jesse who had a worried look on his face. Daniel made eye contact with the friend and stopped in his tracks. Jesse got up from his seat next to the table and walked over to Daniel.

"What happened in there?" Jesse asked once he reached Daniel, his expression curious and supportive.

"Just a fight with mother." Daniel said sarcastically.

"She means well. You know that." Jesse crossed his arms over his chest. Daniel rolled his eyes and then nodded in agreement.

Jesse smiled, smacking one of Daniel's shoulders playfully, "Can I tag along? I figured after we rescue Luke, we could hit up that diner near the abbey like he wanted?" Jesse rubbed his stomach, "I could go for some bomb ass waffles."

Daniel laughed and threw an arm around the shorter man, "Lets go then before Luke gets kidnapped."

The two men, with their arms around each others neck, began to walk out when someone called out behind them.

"So I dont get an invite?" Michelle yelled from the entrance to the dressing rooms.

The two men unlocked their arms from each other and turned around to look at Michelle. Daniel gave her an annoyed expression.

"Daniel, your my ride. How am I supposed to get home?" She said convincingly.

"Come on then." Daniel said reluctantly, starting for the door again. Jesse waited for Michelle to reach him before putting an arm around her shoulders and walking her out.

 **O**

Daniel looked at his watch, the time read 2:17 am. He looked back to the front of him, the yellow lines on the road speeding fast by them.

"Damn, It's been a half hour since i talked to Luke. What if he left?" Daniel looked into the rearview mirror at Michelle and Jesse who were sitting in the back seats.

"I don't think he would've left on his own, but then again i don't know him very well." Jesse commented looking out the window.

"He's the type that would call you and cuss you out for making him wait. I don't think he left." Michelle added looking up from her phone. The phone screen light shining on her face in the darkness of the backseat.

"Then why hasn't he called to cuss me out?" Daniel asked, jokingly.

"Turn here, the Abbey is that way." Michelle instructed pointing to the street adjacent to Daniel.

"So that's why he didn't call." Jesse commented, placing his finger on the window pointing to the park across the street from behind the club.

Suddenly, Daniels phone buzzed with a notification. He lit the screen up and clicked it, opening up his text messages. He stared at the screen, reading.

Michelle followed Jesse's finger to a bench near the sidewalk where she spotted Krad laying gracefully on top. "There's our guy!" Michelle said as Daniel put the car in park. She opened the door and hopped out, slamming the door behind her.

"Jesus!" Daniel jumped while he watched michelle run to the bench that held Luke. Upon hearing another notification hit his phone, he stared at his phone screen once again.

Michelle stopped a couple of feet short of the bench, cautious. "Hey goldy-locks!" Her voice cheerful. Luke didn't wake so she placed a hand on his shoulder and lightly shook him. His golden eyes flashed open, scanning the area swiftly. Upon making eye contact with Michelle, who was hovering over him, he jumped slightly. He suddenly erupted in low giggles and sat up. Michelle laughed also.

"Wow. How much LSD did you take?" She waved a hand in his face, sarcastic and playful.

"Too much." Luke joked, sitting up and getting to his feet gracefully, sweeping his hair behind his shoulders. "I actually feel sobered after that 'nap'." He stretched arms quickly over his head.

"C'mon, lets get you in the car." Michelle giggled. She grabbed one of his arms and put it around her shoulders as she weaved an arm around his lower back.

Luke looked forward at the blacked-out, matte black 1960 Lincoln continental with gold rims and swoons internally. "That car is so sexy, I'd fuck the driver just for driving it." Luke admitted jokingly, laughing slightly. Michelle laughed at his comment before opening the car door on the passenger side. Luke looked inside at the driver and noticed a handsome purple haired man too infatuated with his cell phone to look up.

Luke looked at michelle deviously as he began to sit in the car, "My lucky day?" He joked, only loud enough for Michelle to hear and she laughed hard, slamming the door closed.

The door slam caught Daniels attention and he looked up immediately to find Luke in the passenger seat, running his hands through his hair. Daniel noticed the bit of stomach that was vulnerable through the cropped golden metallic shirt Luke wore and blushed, instantly looking back at the text on his phone.

 _ **11:37pm- Katie: what are you doing?**_

 _ **11:38pm- Katie: I might need a ride**_

 _ **11:49pm- Katie: Hellooooo?**_

 ** _1:46am- Daniel: was working. Done now._**

 ** _1:51am- Katie: I could've been dead..._**

 ** _1:52am- Katie: But you wouldn't of known cuz your too busy 'WORKING'_**

 ** _1:57am- Daniel: ?_**

 _ **1:57am- Katie: You don't even care**_

 _ **2:20am- Daniel: What do you want from me?**_

 ** _2:21am- Katie: Forget it! I don't need a ride anymore, btw_**

 ** _2:24am- Daniel: K_**

Michelle propped her head on the shoulder of the driver's seat and looked over Daniels shoulder to see the text. "Oh, so Katie texted you today?" Michelle said mockingly.

Daniel looked at her through his peripheral "trying to get a ride." He informed, his voice low.

"Are you gonna give her one? You've got a full car." Michelle reminded, becoming irritated

"Can't you read?" Daniel teased with a smirk and tossed the phone backwards, safely onto her lap. He put the car in drive and began towards the diner. Luke's mouth curled upward at the edges as Daniel accelerated the speed of the car. He watched from his peripheral as the car went from 45 mph to 90 mph and let out a giggle, his full lips stretched into a smile.

Daniel looked at Luke from the corner of his eye, excitement and contentment filled amber eyes. He made a few swift turns and speed past several blocks while Michelle read the messages in the back seat, seeming to be used to Daniels erratic driving. By the time she was done, they were already parked in a parking spot outside of the diner. As he put the car in park, Luke looked at Daniel up and down admiringly, Daniel caught this.

"Well, hopefully she stays home and away from us." Michelle said under her breath after having completed reading the messages, leaning forward to reach around the driver's seat and dropping Daniels phone on his lap, "Let's eat!" She exclaimed more cheerful.

"I can pay!" Luke cheered slightly, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a brown leather wallet.

Daniels hand shot out in an attempt to stop Luke from opening his wallet, "No, it's my treat." Daniel offered, the edges up his mouth curled upward in a handsome smirk as amethyst eyes stared into amber irises. Luke's eyes sparkled sensually in return.

"I insist." Luke unfolded the wallet and opened it, tilting it to the side so the whole car could see its contents.

Inside the old and worn wallet was a stack of one hundred dollar bills. On the side of the wallet was an array of chase and american express credit cards with the name 'Marcus O'Neil' printed on them.

"No way!" Michelle gasped sitting closer to Luke, "You took his wallet?" A wide smile covered her mouth.

"I didn't have to take it, he gave it to me." Luke smiled deviously, making eye contact with a cheesing michelle and they laughed together.

"Oh you have a talent!" Michelle exclaimed between giggles.

Luke giggled as he looked down, thumbing the money after flipping his hair over his shoulder. He glanced over at Daniel who looked at the two friends in the back seat and then made eye contact with him. Daniel smiled at Luke genuinely, for the first time since they met and it gave him butterflies. He felt something within him that he wasn't familiar with. The eye contact with Daniel and his smile made Luke blush, smiling nervously and looking away quickly out the window.

The group exited the classic car, Daniel walking next to Luke. Michelle rushed up behind Luke and slung her arms around his chest, "You still tripping?"

Luke lifted a hand and covered her hands in his own, "Not too much anymore with Daniels driving." Luke joked, turning slightly towards Daniel smiling to see his reaction.

Daniel made eye contact with Luke and winked, but he refrained all emotion from his face.

The four of them found a booth at the back of the diner and sat, taking menus from the waitress as she retreated to the kitchen to give them time to figure out what they want to order. Michelle slid into one side of the booth first and Luke taking the seat next to her. On the other side, Jesse slid into the seat next to the wall of the booth and Daniel sat next to him.

"So, Luke, how many waffles can i get since your sugar daddy is paying?" Jesse asked teasingly as he stared down at his menu.

"For you? As many as you want." Luke soothed. Jesse looked up and Luke winked at him, immediately looking over to Daniel and shooting him a competitive glance. He could read right through Daniels facade or being a straight man and he wasn't going to make it easy for him to keep it up.

"So how did he just give you his wallet?" Michelle asked him, genuinely curious. She put her menu down and propped her elbow onto the table and placed her chin in her hand, giving Luke her undivided attention.

"It wasn't hard. I just mixed LSD and ecstasy in his drink." Luke said in a matter-of-fact tone. He took a sip of the glass of water the waitress had placed onto the table for each of them.

Michelle gasped "So you ruffied him?" She whispered the word 'ruffie' like other people were listening in on their conversation.

"No, babe, that's creepy." Luke corrected smoothly. "He told me to get him a drink and when i asked him what kind he told me to surprise him. So i did." Luke giggled in Michelles direction and sipped some more of his water.

"That's all it took?" Jesse asked, forgetting about his menu in hands.

"No its work to fool a fool into handing over his wallet." Luke informed humorously. He looked upward in the distance as if in deep thought, holding his straw in one hand and his other arm leaning on the table. "A lap dance or two with some heavy petting and he was basically wrapped around my finger." He concluded, looking at everyone individually.

"You're so eccentric. I wouldn't be able to do that." Michelle said opening up her menu again and skimming the items on it.

"Come talk to me when you get a straight guys wallet. Then I'll be impressed." Jesse challenged.

"Sexuality won't matter." Luke said before drinking half the water in his glass and then pushing the glass to the side.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked slightly reluctant.

"Sexuality isn't a factor for me because I don't believe in it." Luke expressed.

"I don't follow." Daniel stated becoming slightly annoyed at his own internal thoughts on the matter.

Luke looked at Daniel, his expression gentle and knowing. "Sexuality is a controlled factor, just like religion." Luke's eyes because serious but his expression still light, "How stress free would a world without such limitations be?" He stared deep into Daniels eyes, as if communicating through that sentence and into his subconscious astronomically. Daniel felt the extensions of Luke's essence reach out and almost cradle him, making him feel… understood and safe — something he's rarely felt.

"I guess not all blondes are dumb, huh?" Jesse teased amused, bringing Daniel back to reality.

Giggles erupted from the four as the waitress walked up to their table. "What can i get yall?" she asked through, what sounded like, a New York accent.

Jesse, of course, was the first to order. "I'll have two stacks of four waffles. Also, can you bring out your biggest bottle of maple syrup please?" Jesse shot the waitress a forced smile for a second then handed her his menu.

"Sure, honey. Any you?" She asked Michelle.

"Can i have a breakfast plate please?"

"How would you like your eggs? And would you like sausage or bacon?" The waitress asked while scribbling into her notepad.

"Scrambled and i want bacon. Thanks." Michelle said and handed her menu to the waitress.

She looked at Luke. "And for you?"

"Could you just bring me a plate of bacon?" Luke asked as he handed the waitress his menu.

"And for you handsome?" She asked Daniel.

"Just a coffee, thank you." Daniel answered and handed her his menu before she walked away.

"Your not going to eat anything?" Michelle shot Daniel a warning glare.

"I'm not hungry." Daniel shrugged. Luke gave him a slightly curious look but withdrew quickly, not to over step personal boundaries.

"So what about you Daniel?" Luke asked.

"What about me?"

"What's your thoughts on sexuality?" Luke, michelle and jesse all stared at Daniel awaiting his answer.

"I don't have much of an opinion." Dark informed

Michelle sighed. Luke shot him a supportive smile and looked to Michelle, "So, what are you doing next Friday?" He asked her attempting to change the subject.

"We have are meeting with the producers to start on Daniels second album." She smirked, clapping her hands together rapidly.

Luke looked to Daniel with a smile on his face, "Yea? Fuuuun!" He joked, causing Daniel to blush slightly but he didn't look away from him. "What's your inspiration?" Luke asked.

"That's the only set back, I'm not sure yet." Daniel let on.

"We haven't even started writing." Jesse informed.

"Well, Satoshi is an awesome track editor if you need help." Luke offered with a closed smile.

"I have Alex, he's not the greatest but I don't have to pay him much." Daniel looked around to Jesse and Michelle who giggled, then he looked back to Luke, "Thank you, though." They stared at each other for a few seconds. Michelle and Jesse grinned at each other after witnessing daniel and Luke admiring one another.

"Why'd you ask?" Michelle asked Luke.

"I'm going to a party, I was going to invite y'all." Luke informed, smirking all around the table.

"You just never stop partying huh? We literally go out like once or twice a month." Michelle expressed.

"The weekends is the only time I go out since I'm swamped during the week. We're fucking young we should be partying." Luke acknowledged passionately, drinking the rest of the water in his cup.

Jesse laughed slightly, "Are you still high?"

"Very! I'm surprised y'all aren't morphing with the walls." Luke laughed, hearing a giggle from Daniel.

"You're really not going to eat?" Jesse asked looked over at him.

Daniels face, upon eye contact with Jesse, grew slightly annoyed but the expression dissipated and morphed into something humorous. "I can only eat when I smoke." Daniel grinned as the waitress walked up to their table and placed his coffee in front of him and a plate of waffles in front of Jesse. She grabbed a plate of bacon from behind her and placed it in front of Luke.

"Not true. You smoked before the concert." Michelle blurted taking a piece of waffle from jesse's plate and nibbling on it.

Luke looked over at him, as he was rolling his eyes, and smiled at him. He playfully slid the plate of bacon towards Daniel.

"No. I'm fine really." Daniel insisted, his arms folded before him on the table, his hands squeezing his inflated biceps.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen you eat at all since we went out last weekend." Michelle's face grew concerned.

The fair skinned waitress appeared again from the kitchen with a tray full of food and placed it in front of Michelle. "Thank you."

Once the waitress was away from the table, Luke pushed his plate even closer to Daniel. "Please eat some with me?" Luke gave him an inviting smile.

Daniel looked at him, unwilling to give into everyone's temptations. "I shouldn't," shaking his head slightly, refusing once more.

Luke's expression grew slightly pleading, "Just eat one slice." A wide, playful smile across his face.

"What if I told you I was vegan?" Daniel tried, a little desperate.

Luke leaned forward and spoke softly, loud enough for Daniel to hear only. "They won't leave you alone about this if you don't stick that damn strip of bacon in your mouth."

Daniel half laughed and Luke fought to hold back a smirk, "Alright." He bit half the bacon strip before putting the rest in his mouth. Luke bared his teeth in a smile at Daniel for the first time that night causing his amethyst eyes to sparkle and dilate slightly in return. Michelle and Jesse exchanged another set of smirked at the flirtatious scene before them.

"I still can't believe you really got a whole plate of bacon." Michelle commented pulling the men back to reality, looking at Luke and giggling.

Luke put his elbows on the table and picked up a piece of bacon with his right hand. His other hand raised to cup and cover the side of his mouth, he whispered to Michelle humorously, "It's the drugs." He wrinkled his nose and Michelle giggled. Luke raised the bacon in the other hand in his mouth before Michelle pushed his arm causing it to fall onto his white silk pants.

With his hand still mid air, he looked at Michelle with fake shock and yelled "Xuj!" Michelle's giggles grew quickly into laughter, as Luke joined her and cleaned the mess off his pants.

"What did you say?" Jesse asked amused, his syrup covered fork still in his hand.

"Xuj." Luke responded still smiling and slightly pink in the face. He was wiping his pants with a napkin, not bothering to look up at Jesse.

"What does that mean?" Jesse pressed intrigued.

"It means 'Dick' in Russian." Luke informed, his expression and color back to a cool demeanor. He bit off a piece of bacon and turned to make eye contact with Jesse.

"Is it rude to ask why you don't sound Russian?" Jesse pressed further, rather more curious than before.

"Seriously, Jesse?" Michelle looked at him suddenly, annoyed.

"Karen, you can't just ask someone why they're white." Daniel mocked and smiled at Jesse humorously.

"If referencing mean girls doesn't make you gay, then I don't know what does." Michelle teased, mockingly glaring at Daniel who, once again, rolled his eyes.

"Are you asking why you don't hear an accent when I speak?" Luke raised an eyebrow at Jesse who nodded, shoving a bite of waffle into his mouth and wiping it with a napkin. "Well I do have an 'accent', but most of the time I speak in an American accent or a British accent." Krad said in a slight Russian accent.

"Raaa -haad." Jesse admired with a wide smile.

"Interesting" Dark commented looking from krads lips to his eyes, causing Luke to blush. Amethyst eyes caught amber ones and held them for what felt like minutes until giggles erupted from Michelle and Jesse. Daniel broke their gaze quickly and looked away, picking up his glass of water and taking a big swig then turning his attention to his phone.

Luke's expression saddened in the slightest and he looked away from Daniel which happened to be in the direction of Michelle who shot him a sympathetic glance.

He quietly flipped his hair over his shoulder and rolled his eyes while waving his hand in front of his face, for a few seconds as if he smelt something foul. Michelle smiled at Luke before he turned away. Looking over to Jesse, she shot him an exhausted look.

Taking the hint, Jesse popped up, "So, what's up? Everyone ready to go?" Shoving a forkful of waffle in his mouth, he received a simultaneous "Yeah." from Daniel and Luke.

"You should come over, we can watch movies!" Michelle exclaimed with a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Let's do it." Luke smiled at her

"Well let's pay the woman and get out of here"

 **O**

 _20 minutes later..._

"Michelle doesn't like Alex because he's a creep." Jesse continued. Daniel looked at Michelle through the rear view mirror and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"True. I don't know why you have him on the team." Michelle added bitterly.

"Michelle, he's your cousin, weren't you the one who begged me to give him a job?" Daniel questioned further.

"No, that was Claire." Michelle informed mildly offended.

Daniel pulled into a cul de sac decorated by large oak trees and rose bushes of all colors. They pulled up to a small white building near a giant bronze gate that appeared to surround acres of property.

As they pulled up to the side of the small building, Krad noticed there was a glass door with a person inside, the top half of the door was open like a window. Noticing the glare of headlights, the person within the building looked up curiously. Upon recognizing Daniel as he got closer to the gate, the attendant perked up swiftly and smiled wide, flipping the switch to open the gate and waving to the car as it passed.

Luke could hear a giggle from darks direction, "Every time," which made Krad giggle.

As they pulled into their neighbourhood, Jesse noticed a car in the driveway that resembled the one driven by Daniels videographer, and some lights on in the house. "Speaking of, who invited Alex?" He looked at Michelle for clarification.

"Uhg, I hate that I'm associated with that weirdo." She expressed staring out the window and folding her arms across her chest.

"How'd he get in?" Daniel asked without needing an answer. He drove around the car and parked at the top of the empty driveway. The house was huge, but only a little bit bigger than Luke's Moms house in Russia. However, the teams three story house was still breathtaking with a wrap-around balcony on the top two floors. The first floor was tall with a huge porch that supported long pillars that resembled the White House. The walls and flooring outside were made with cherry wood it seemed. Intrigued with the intricacy of the house, Luke followed Michelle through the path to the porch and over the steps to the front door, not understanding why she was practically running to the front door. The windows were long and wide, almost covering the entire surface of the walls. Bulbous, clear outdoor lights strung through the beams supporting the ceiling of the porch. Michelle flung the door open and stood in the doorway like a statue. Oblivious, Luke noticed the floors were a light sanded brown paneling, like oak wood. He looked ahead, around Michelle's frame, at the kitchen on the other side of the room. He noticed through strew clothes on the floor, that the tiles were a tasteful marble.

' _Wait, why are there clothes everywhere?'_ He thought to himself until he noticed why Michelle had stopped in the doorway. Luke lifted his head and averted his attention in the direction Michelle was looking.

On the couch was a woman propped on her stomach over a the armrest of a red leather couch, she hollered rhythmically. Behind her was a man, his grip on her waist as he thrusted and mimicked her groans— the pair were naked. Luke and Michelle stood in the doorway in disbelief.

Suddenly, loud tire screeches interrupted the scene before them. The woman screamed and shoved the man behind her backward and away. She grabbed the blanket below her and wrapped it around her self standing leveled on the floor.

"You disgusting whore." Michelle spat cruelly, "get the fuck out!" She half shouted causing the woman to jump and run out through the doorway. "And you!" Michelle pointed a threatening, angry finger at Alex who had a hand over this genitals, his expression was that of a deer caught in headlights.

"If I ever see you anywhere near Daniel or someone he's associated with, I will fucking end you. Do you fucking understand me? I will end you, I will end your family, and I will end everyone you've ever known, EVER! Got it?" She threatened, a vein protruding through her forehead. Alex nodded slightly, trying to hide his fear and embarrassment through a cool and fraudulent demeanor. "THEN GET THE FUCK OUT, YOU RAT!" She screamed, tears falling from her eyes as Alex ran out through the doorway to meet Katie in his car.

Luke followed them leaving with his eyes, wearing a confused expression, the scene was unfolding quickly and Luke could barely keep up. When he noticed Daniels car was gone, he looked around the porch, findinn only Jesse and Michelle standing before him. Jesse had his hands covering his nose and mouth as Alex's car sped off out of sight.

Krad turned to the two, "Where did Daniel go?"

 **O**


	2. Chapter 2

An ivory, pearlescent limo pulled up next to a velvet red carpet that had been rolled onto the ground for yards. The limousine door opened, paint glistening in the sun. White Oxford shoes stepped out of the car one after the other, a golden Chanel emblem stitched into the tongue. White silk pants clung to strong thighs and to a swollen posterior. A pale golden belt with a Chanel buckle hung on slim hips. As his body elongated out of the stretch limo, the sunlight caught the glimmering silk of his pants and the glittering light from the diamonds stitched onto his white chiffon long sleeve shirt. Despite the smoldering heat of LA, Luke wore a white and chestnut brown fur coat slung over his shoulders. He stepped forward, tightening the grip of his golden watch around his wrist.

The car door was closed behind him by his blue haired twin brother and he began walking along the crimson, carpeted path, Matthew following close behind him. He dressed in a casual, skinny tie tuxedo— blue silk patterned paisley coat and pants with gold accents, black jimmy choo oxfords on his feet. Cameras flashed while journalists and photographers fought for Luke's attention. He stopped every several feet to pose for pictures, otherwise he was disinterested in the chaos.

"Why are we required to come to these things?" Luke asked, scanned the crowd.

"You're getting paid to be here. Stop complaining." Matthew sighed, annoyed.

Luke exhaled dramatically "I guess." He stepped to the side a few feet away from Matthew, and posed gracefully while the cameras flashed. He turned his back to the cameras and peeked over his shoulder in a pose, long golden hair draped over the white and brown fur of his coat. The lights ceased flashing as Luke changed poses. He turned back toward the lenses, pulling his coat closer together at his chest, and as he posed the cameras continued to flash frantically.

Luke and Matthew proceed along the carpeted path. "Has Xavier messaged you back?" Luke asked and paused. He waited for a pretty brunette in a silver dress, who looked oddly familiar, to clear the way after having her picture taken by photographers.

"Yeah. I was going to tell you in the stretch but you were 'busy' taking selfies." Matthew mocked. He made two bunny ears with his fingers and flexing them up and down.

"I hate the word selfie." Luke scoffed. The familiar woman in the silver dress walked through a curtain that lead to a tunnel of tents protruding from an open entrance on the side of the venue.

"It would be easier to tell me things that you don't hate." Matthew replied sarcastically.

Luke stared at Matthew, unamused. "Well? What did he say."

Matthew sighed. "He wanted us to meet him at some bar behind the stage? Whatever the hell that means." Matthew informed, now looking down at his phone— fingers smashing against the screen.

Luke looked at the wall of paparazzi's and reporters parallel to him. "I wouldn't want to keep him waiting." He walked through the same curtains the brunette had, Matthew followed closely behind.

The pair and a few security guards made their way through the back hallway of the stage where performers and makeup artist scrambled frantically to get ready for introductions and skits. They migrated up a small flight of stairs until they came to another hallway; dimly lit, conversations heard carrying on through open doorways. This hall looked a lot different than the others they passed. It was expensively decorated; Versace and Gucci art and emblems covered the cream colored walls. The lights were tinted a pale red, dimming the hallway and creating a spooky atmosphere. At the end of the hall, there was an open room filled with people dressed in formal attire. Bottles of alcohol and wine lined the walls behind a bar in the corner. Red leather and gold painted furniture scattered the room.

A well-dressed young man leaned against one of the door frames, his body facing the stairs and barely visible from their angle. He wore a simple white button down shirt with grey slacks and his black hair was long and straight, tied back with an elastic band. His head leaned more into view as the group descended from the stairs and when his eyes meet Luke's, he stood straight abruptly and rushed into the hallway, beelining to them.

The man stuck his hand out in Luke's direction to be shaken, "You must be Luke! I'm Xavier. My father has told me so much about you." Xavier made eye contact with Matthew before connecting hands with the two men and then retiring them into his grey pant pockets. "You must be the twin brother, Matthew."

"Yea, great to meet you. I'm Luke's manager." Matthew gave a polite smile, noticing the infatuation in Xaviers eyes.

"Sure. So, how has the country treated you since you landed." Xavier asked, looking Matthew from head to toe, lust glazing over his eyes.

"Like royalty." Luke answered sarcastically.

"Pity. Well, the rest of the cast is here too, one of them was actually nominated for a Grammy— Daniel Gonzalez. They're in the bar room." Xavier pointed down the hall to the bar area.

"Could we maybe discuss the movie? We have so many quest—" Matthew was cut off by a suddenly nervous Xavier.

"Filming doesn't start for another 5 weeks. There will be plenty of time to discuss details later." The hands in his pockets twitched as he made his way toward the flight of stairs leading to the ground floor, not giving Matthew any room to object.

The blunette and blonde exchanged looks until Luke turned to the three security guards around them, "Do what you want. I'll text you." Luke instructed. The guards nodded silently and then disappeared down the stairs.

Matthew turned to Luke, "He is beyond weird. What kind of director doesn't want to talk about his own movie?" his face turned slightly wrinkled with confusion as he stared at the staircase Xavier disappeared down.

"He's a pervert." Luke concluded, looking around the room at the décor, "It's hard to believe he's related to Channing." He swooned lightly at the thought of his silver haired and blue eye boyfriend.

"What if this movie ends up being a complete waste of time?" Matthew asked in irritation, pinching the bridge of his nose between his eyes.

"Don't complain, your getting paid." Luke gave his brother a sarcastic look, his lips curled at the ends into a smirk as he began making his way towards the bar, flipping his thick hair behind his shoulder, draping over the back of the fur coat. "Let's go meet Claire."

Matthew lips twitched into a smile. "How do you know Claire's here?"

Luke and matthew walked into the dimly lit and crowded room. Luke looked over his shoulder at Matthew. "Creeper just said that Claire's boyfriend was nominated for a Grammy. So she's gotta be around here somewhere. Plus, I saw it on her Instagram." He revealed. They sat at a couple of red leather stools at the bar.

Matthew looked around casually. "This place is the definition of boujee."

"My kinda place." Luke grinned snootily.

"Luuuukke!" A voice sang in the distance behind them. A short brunette walked toward them. She wore a long red gown with a sweetheart neckline, a simple silver choker and diamond necklace around her neck. Luke recognized her immediately a smile forming on his lips as he looked at her with disbelief. Claire opened her arms wide to him, a wide smile across her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed. After letting go, she rested her hands on his arms. "Oh my god, look at you!" She said to him as she looked him up and down. "You look hot! How are you? What have you been doing?" She looked over at matthew next to him and rushed over to hug him around the neck firmly, earning a laugh from him. She let go and squeezed his biceps, "Damn, you've been working out haven't you!" She threw her arms back around his neck and pushed her cheek lovingly against his and turned to look at Luke.

"I fucking knew you'd be here!" He exclaimed through a smile. "Where's your sister?"

"Come sit with us, she's gonna freak when she sees you!" She let go of Matthew and looked around the crowded room quickly. Once she found what she was looking for, she pulled Luke and Matthew gently toward a table full of people in the corner of the vast room.

The brunette from the red carpet earlier sat at the table. Her low-cut, loose silver dress sparkled dimly in the red ambiance of the room. Next to her was a man with voluminous, gelled-back red hair and dark crimson eyes. He wore a white, slim-fit tuxedo, the first couple of buttons undone on his shirt exposing smooth tanned skin. Next to the redhead sat a man with deep, purple hair tapered to his neck at the bottom and long on top, combed back and glistening like the diamonds on Luke's shirt. He dressed in dark shaded colors— black patent leather pants and a leather suit jacket, a silk white button up shirt underneath. Around his neck were gold chains and diamond chokers, diamond rings on his fingers— black diamond-studded, leather high top converse on his feet. Beside him was a man with jet black spikey hair, he wore black jeans and a black leather jacket, underneath was a white cotton button up shirt— he looked rough.

Luke bumped into a waiter that was placing drinks from a tray onto a nearby table. He put his finger to his lips, giving the waiter a flirty wink. Then, He grabbed two drinks gently from the tray and walked forward as if nothing happened. Closing the space between him, Matthew and Claire then poking Matthew in the arm with his finger. He pushed the tall glass of colorful liquid against him and leaned into his neck to whispered in his ear. "Take this, don't ask."

Upon reaching the table, the group became quiet from conversation and stared at the triad. The woman in the silver dress looked over at Luke and her jaw dropped. "Oh my god!" She got up from her seat and walked over to Luke quickly. "I don't believe it!" She exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Luke tightly causing him to laugh softly. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed, her lips folded into a smile as she laid eyes on Matthew who smiled at her from behind Luke. "Matthew!" She exclaimed and walked quickly over to hug him.

"It's good to see you, your so pretty." He joked, smiling. Michelle laughed, then pulled away and looked at the table. "Everyone, this is my friend Luke and his brother Matthew." Michelle pointed to the two men and then walked around the table starting with the man with the spiky black hair. "This is Alex with the dumb hair. That is my best friend Jesse with the red hair and this is Daniel, Claire's boyfriend."

Jesse got up and shook Luke's hand then Matthews, a shock went through their grip and jesse flinched slightly at the connection. They stared at each other for a bit until Daniel moved into the way. He got up slowly to shake Luke's hand. Amethyst eyes stared into glistening orbs of gold. They stayed still for a few seconds with their hand in each others until Luke looked away quickly.

Claire noticed the interaction but ignored it. "Daniel and Jesse are designer babies too." She included quickly, smiling. She touched the chair next to Alex and looked at Luke. "Sit here?" She asked him.

He looked at her, "Of course, Babe." He gave her a smile and pulled the chair back so he could sit. Claire returned to her seat between Daniel and Alex.

Luke sipped his drink and turned to look at both Claire and Michelle, "I thought yall were supposed to be in NYC for fashion week until I saw your insta." He propped his elbow up on the table and rested his chin against his palm.

Michelle pointed around the table, "Yea, we were supposed to but there was no way we were going to miss Daniels nomination."

Claire mimicked Luke's body language. "I thought you were supposed to be walking for Versace in fashion week?"

"You're a model?" Alex asked him, looking him up and down.

"Obviously." Michelle spat at Alex, rolling her eyes then looking back to Luke with a smile.

Luke sipped his drink, ignoring the outburst. He looked over at Matthew who was showing Michelle pictures on his phone. "That's a long story. My boyfriend moved m-." He began but was interrupted by Michelle.

"YOU have a boyfriend?" He looked over at her as she stared at him in shock, pointing a manicured finger at Matthews phone.

"Why do you say it like that?" Luke asked while he rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Who is your boyfriend?" Claire asked overly curious.

"Channing Sinclair." Luke swooned slightly.

Michelle gasped, "Wait, does he have a son?"

Luke looked at her confused, "Yea, he's a producer. Matt and I were casted in one of his movies."

"What are the fucking odds?" Claire stared at Luke, a mysterious expression on her face.

Michelle gasped loudly. "Us fucking too! Oh my god I'm so excited!" She clapped her hands together rapidly and danced slightly in her chair.

Jesse looked around the table, confused. "How do yall know each other?"

Michelle settled down, smiling hard at Luke. "We went to the same boarding school in France our 11th and 12th years of high school."

"And then like after graduation, Luke and I competed in Europe's next top model together." She stated matter-of-factly.

Jesse's face lit up. "That's where i recognize you! Didn't you win, like, three seasons in a row?" He asked, staring at Luke intently.

"Stop flirting." Luke smiled jokingly, fanning his face with his hand earning laughs from the table.

"So, what brings you to the cliche-ass Grammys?" Michelle asked, smirking receiving a glare from Claire.

"Well, I'm singing tonight." Luke revealed, finishing his drink.

"Oh duh. I can't believe I forgot. Daniel and I were listening to your EP the other day!" Claire revealed looking over to Daniel.

He thought for a second and rubbed his chin, "That jazzy type music?"

Claire nodded her head. Luke looked at her and laughed softly then looked over to Daniel.

"I loved that EP, that was you?" Daniel asked him, shocked.

"Guilty." Luke chuckled.

Michelle wore admiration and shock on her face as she looked at Luke. "That is so exciting! I can't wait!"

Claire looked over at Matthew as he took off his camera sling and placed his camera gently on the table. "You still vlog? How many people follow you now?"

Matthew thought for a moment then looked at her, his face serious. "About 5 or 6 million."

"That many people watch you, fucking, climb 100 foot tall buildings?" Michelle asked in disbelief.

"Yea, people will watch anything even slightly interesting. I keep telling Luke that he needs to start his channel." Matthew revealed looking over at Luke and making eye contact with him.

"Dont fucking rush me." Luke jocked, mock glaring at his brother.

"Climbing 100 foot buildings?" Jesse asked aloud, staring at Matthew, intrigued.

"I do parkour videos. Like those viral videos on Facebook of daredevils climbing tall buildings without equipment or jumping far distances over rooftops, that's what I do. I record it all on my GoPro."

Jesse covered his mouth slightly in shock and admiration. "Whoa, You are fucking crazy." He said laughing a little as did Matthew. Both men reached their hands down for the same drink mistakenly, grazing palms against another's. At the touch of Matthews hand, jesse gasped slightly, looking up towards matthew and smirking playfully. Matthew blushed and picked his drink up to his mouth, taking a sip then setting it down.

"So, are you excited?" Luke said to Daniel who was watching the scene between Jesse and Matthew.

Daniel turned towards Luke and smiled. "What do you mean?" He asked, sipping his drink.

"Your grammy nomination." Luke's smirk turned into a smile, "are you excited?"

Daniel stared at him, admiring the smooth and strong structure of his face. "I guess so. It's only a nomination." Daniel commented. He found himself then admiring the fur Luke wore on his shoulders and how long his hair hung over it- a shimmering curtain of gold.

Luke thumbed the rim of his empty glass, "How modest. I've seen your concerts on tv before, you're talented. I'm willing to bet you 2 grand that you'll win that grammy."

Daniel looked away from him and laughed lightly, blushing intensely. Claire watched them interact flirtatiously, her face morphing into a devious smile.

A woman dressed in an elegant dark blue gown came into the walkway near the table. She had a clipboard in one hand and the other hand held an earpiece in her ear. She yelled into the room over the conversations that filled to area. "Hey guys, intermission is over. If you're performing in the second half, stay back here, otherwise please go take your seats." A giant light above the entryway lit up in red and read 'On Air'.

The group got up from their seats casually. Michelle hugged Luke tightly, "You're gonna kill that performance." She kissed him on the cheek. "When your done, come and sit with us!" She turned to follow Daniel, Jesse and Matthew to their seats.

Claire appeared next to him, tangling her fingers between Lukes. "Im introducing you, are you ready?" She asked him.

He looked over at her and smiled. "I am."

"I'm really glad we ran into you and Matt."

"Me too." He put a arm around her in a side hug and squeezed her affectionately.

They walked to the backstage rooms to prepare to go onstage.

O

Claire walked onto the stage, her dresses long train flowing behind her. "Good evening, everyone!" The crowd applauded as she walked Center stage. "I know were all eager to see which nominee will receive this year's Grammy for Best New Artist, but first!" She paused dramatically. The venue was silent except for occasional claps and whistles. Claire smiled cutely and continued, "Our final performer of the night has to be my absolute favorite performer of our generation. You may know him as the singer who caused a riot throughout Russian when he debuted his first music video normalizing homosexuality in honor of LA's gay pride parade." The crowd began cheering and screaming lukes name. Celebrities became antsy in their seats, clapping and whistling. "All the way from Moscow Russia, Luke Stepanov!"

The stage went dark and Claire hurried offstage. The only light shown was from a golden horizontal laser in the center of the floor, projecting onto the ceiling. Suddenly from behind giant walls at the back of the stage, a curvy silhouette appeared— Luke. The beam of light cascaded around him but didn't reveal him. The stage was built with multiple runways branching off the main stage. Inside the spaces between runways, fans jumped around, flailing arms out to hopefully touch Luke legs. Then, the first couple of seconds of the beat started. Luke walked to the microphone on its stand and pressed his lips against the equalizer foam.

"Loo-ooo-ooo-oove." Luke sang. He had one hand around the microphone and the other placed against the front of his hip next to his zipper. The crowd was cheering and screaming impossibly loud, "I said rea-eal love is like feeling no fear when your standing in the face of danger 'cause you just want it soo-oo much." Krad took the Mic off the mic stand and began walking slowly and rhythmically down the center runway, dragging the microphone stand behind him. "A toou-uuch from your rea-eal love," He was in his element as he walked down the runway like he had in Europe numerous times. "Is like heaven taking the place of something ee-eevil and letting it burn off from the rush, yea-eah."

Luke placed the stand firmly on the stage floor but kept the microphone at his lips. He began moving his hips seductively to each sides he sang, getting lower to the ground gracefully as he continued. The crowd screamed louder "Darling, darling, darling, i fall to pieces when i'm with you. " Luke began dancing his way back upward gracefully, "I fall to piecee-ees." He walked over to the edge of the stage and squatted down gracefully, fans moving frantically around him trying to touch him. "My cherries and wine, rosemary and thyme and all of my peaches are ruined."

Daniel watched from his seat, close to the back of the stadium, seemingly mesmerized by Krads dancing. Michelle, who sat in the seat next to him, elbowed Daniel in the ribs. He snapped out of his trance instantly and looked at her.

"You're staring." Michelle teased.

"Everyone is staring 'Chelle." Daniel corrected, attempting to mask his nervousness with sarcasm.

"You like him, don't you." Michele stared so intently at Daniels temple that he could feel a hole burning on the side of his head.

"Here we go." Daniel sighed. Despite having a girlfriend, Daniel has had relationships with the same sex before in a moment of drunken weakness. However, there's been numerous tomes where the twins and Jesse has caught him looking at another man longingly.

Jesse was now looking at them intrigued, having only heard what Michelle asked Daniel. He was now fully interested. "Luke is super hot. You should broaden your horizon." Jesse winked.

"Oh god. I made out with a guy once and now y'all can't forget it." Daniel complained.

"I saw how hard you blushed when he told you, you deserved that grammy." Jesse teased, Michelle giggled slightly.

Daniel sat up a little straighter. "He was just being nice." He began, getting slightly defensive at the accusation while attempting to keep his suave demeanor.

"Well, if you didn't have a girlfriend, i think the two of you would be cute together." Michelle put on her most supportive and devious expressions foreshadowing her internal thoughts on the matter.

"How can you say that? I'm literally dating your sister."

"Yea but y'all have been dating for years and you haven't even proposed. Plus she told me y'all don't even have sex anymore. Does that sound like you being into my sister?" Daniel pulled out his phone and began ignoring the conversation by replying to a text message. "Here," Michelle snatched Daniels phone out of his hands and began smashing her fingers against the screen before handing the phone back to Daniel, "You'll thank me for that later."

Daniel looked down at the screen to see his contacts open to a new entry. Under the name, Michelle had wrote 'Luke' and a number sat below it. He looked at her with confusion, "and why did you—" But before Daniel could finish his question, he was shushed by Jesse. Daniel looked in Jesse's direction with plans to glare at him when he realized Luke was making his way through the row to take his seat between him and Matthew. Daniel had already switched his attention to his phone by the time Luke made it to his seat and sat down. Luke's performance marked the end of the show and everyone moved around the stadium in another intermission before the hosts announced the most prestigious award of the night.

Michelle leans slightly over Daniel to get closer to Luke and says "You are a fucking goddess!"

Luke's handsomely serious expression turned into a proud smile, he rolled his eyes playfully at her.

"There's an after party tonight at Our condo. You and Matthew should join us!"

"I want to but I have so much unpacking to do." Luke professed, apologetically.

Matthew chimed in, looking up from his phone. "No we don't, Julio did all that." Luke looked over at him, shooting him a dirty look and then looking back at Michelle.

"Well, we have to clean the loft, I'm sure Julio made a mess." Luke reassured, a believable smile on his face.

"You? Clean? Ha!" Matthew exclaimed, looking at Luke.

Daniel looked over at Matthew and laughed with him.

"How about this," Michelle started looking at Luke and Matthew. "You guys come party with us tonight and spend the night, we can go for breakfast and tomorrow we'll help you do whatever you needed to do at your loft. Yea?"

Luke looked over at Daniel who had already been staring at him. Luke looked away quickly and settled his gaze on Michelle, smiling at her. "Alright, we'll be there."

Michelle looked back at Jesse who smiled at her triumphantly. She looked back at the men and clapped her hands excited, "Yay!"

Claire took the stage one last time to introduce the final and one of the most prestigious awards of the night. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen. This is the moment we've all been waiting for." A man wearing all black, what can be assumed as the stage hand, came out from the left wing and handed her a gold envelope with the Grammys logo on the front. She cut the envelope open at the top with her nail. Chattering and whispering from fans and celebrities in their seats could be heard all around the auditorium.

"The runners up for Best New Artist are Da Vinci," on the screen above her showed a man with bleach blonde short hair sitting in his seat. Some people cheered and clapped. "Marina and Bey," the screen flipped to two woman sitting at their seats, one of them had short white hair, shaved on one side. The other had thin long black and wavy hair, also shaved on one side. "And Daniel Gonzalez." The screen showed Daniel in his seat which caught him off guard, a slightly embarrassed yet charming smile formed on his face. He looked to the side at Michelle and said something before laughing. He looked back at the screen and gave a little wave, continuing to laugh and causing the audience to laugh with him.

Claire pulled out a folded piece of golden foil paper from the envelop and unfolded it. Her smile grew bigger she held it and looked back towards the crowd. She lifted the microphone back up to her mouth, "And this year's Grammy for Best New Artist goes to…" The auditorium suddenly became quiet with anticipation and she yelled, "Daniel Gonzalez!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daniel stared at the screen that showed him staring back. His mouth curled upward into a wide smile, bearing his teeth. He put his head in his hands for a few seconds in disbelief, then got up quickly.

Matthew reached over and pat him on the back in congratulations. Daniel gave him a two finger salute, smiling, and looked over at Luke who smiled at him. Luke placed his hand on Daniels shoulder and leaned into his ear, away from the camera. "You owe me 2 grand." He removed his hand and backed up to look at Daniel, sticking his tongue out slightly between his teeth. He winked at him and joined the auditorium in applause. Daniel blushed and looked away smiling.

He gave hugs to Michelle and Jesse and others as he walked to the stage. As he jogged up the stage steps, people cheered and screamed louder than before. When he reached the stage floor, he turned around to admire the sea of people calling his name in complete admiration of his new accomplishment. He lifted one hand into the air for a few seconds as if catching something and placed it over his heart, slightly bowing towards the fans.

Claire came from behind him with a golden trophy, which daniel took from her hands along with the microphone, "This," he looked at the trophy for a few seconds, "This is.." He sighed and shook his head slightly, looking towards the crowd. "This is all thanks to you guys," the crowd was loud with cheering and screaming which made him giggle, "...for being my biggest supporters besides my family and team. Thank you. You guys mean the world to me." Fans standing around the stage began to cry and scream in excitement. "I would also like to thank my mom for literally making all of this happen and my team, Michelle, Jesse, alex and Claire, for also always putting up with my bullshit and pushing me to be better." Michelle and Jesse screamed in excitement from their seats. Daniel heard them and laughed again in response, fans joining in once again.

He turned around to give Claire a tight hug before kissing her on the cheek and then looking back to the crowd to continue his speech. "And to all those.. Fuckers," some fans and celebrities laughed and clapped, "that told me I wouldn't make it on this stage because my skin is tanned and I'm a Latino," Daniels voice was passionate and confident, the crowd screamed and cheered, "You can suck my Grammy-holding-Dick, Bitch!" The crowd went wild with cheers and roaring laughter.

Daniel laughed hard looking off stage at the producers who put their palms to their forehead at Daniels vulgarity. He walked to the mic stand and retired the mic, holding the golden Grammy level with his head for a second and then lowering it to his side. He leaned down to speak into the mic one last time, "I fucking love you, thank you!"

Daniel and Claire disappeared backstage after shaking hands with the other hosts that were walking out on to the stage to end the show. They then made their closing remarks and ended the event. In the audience, Michelle turned to Luke, "Don't flake, tonight!" She teased him before smiling slightly.

"I never flake on a party." Luke smirked in return.

"We'll see you later tonight then. I'll text you the address!" She exclaimed, blowing him a kiss and then turning to walk out of the isle with Jesse who walked backstage to meet Daniel.

Luke looked back at Matthew who was on the phone with the limo driver. "Claus said hell be here in 5." He informed. Both of the men made their way as everyone else, to the parking lot to be escorted to their car.

 _~Inside the limo~_

Matthew lied down on the long seat on the side of the limo. "They don't tell you how long this shit is when they hand you a check to show up." He complained lightly before sitting up to face Luke. "You think Jesse's into me?" Matthew shyly asked Luke who was drinking complimentary champagne.

"Possibly. You both looked like you wanted to jump each other's bones." Luke answered jokingly.

"He's pretty hot.." Matthew thought aloud, staring into space.

"Get him before someone else does." Luke advised, looking out the window of the limo.

"Take your own advice." Matthew shot back calmly.

"What?" Luke asked, making eye contact with him, finally.

"We all noticed you and Daniel flirting." Matthew explained

"Oh, please. I flirt with everyone and anyone, you know that." Luke rolled his eyes, becoming defensive. "Plus, I have Channing." He said, looking back out the window.

"Luke, Channing is married!" Matthew advised.

"What's your point?" He looked at Matthew again, annoyed.

"Your fucking someone else's husband." Matthew said frankly.

Before Lukeould defend his relationship, his phone buzzed in the cupholder next to the limo door. He leaned over to grab it and unlocked it. His text messages popped up to a text from Michelle.

 _ **10:37pm- Michelle: Beverly west, 1200 club view dr. #420.**_

 _ **10:39pm- Luke: Should I bring party favors?:)**_

 _ **10:41pm- Michelle: We have plenty of that. Just get here!**_

Without looking up from his phone to look at Matthew, Lukes lips curled upward in a devious smile. "Tonight is going to be fun."

O

~ _Two hours later~_

Luke and Matthew pulled up to the building in a pearl colored Jaguar. They stepped out of the vehicle and Luke handed the keys to the valet. Upon stepping into the lobby of the condominium, the property was surprisingly quiet. The pair walked over to the elevators and hit the button for the fourth floor. After entering, they found themselves surrounded by mirrors. Luke and Matthew turned to face them. Luke ran his fingers through his hair while watching himself through the mirror, smoothing down the flyaways around his face. He wore a white and sleeveless, sheer shirt with a gold versace medusa head on the front. On his legs were white silk joggers and white leather slip on versace shoes with a golden medusa head on the tongue. Next to him, Matthew stood proudly, running his hands through his short, blue hair. He wore a blue denim short sleeve button up with the seem at the sleeves rolled up once, exposing his inflated biceps. Black jeans covered his legs and on his feet were black leather and laceless high tops with the golden Versace lion on the front.

Upon the elevator door opening, muffled music poured in from the hallway. They stepped out and followed the music to condo #420.

"Here we are." Luke said, leaning against the wall next to the door and pulling out his phone.

"Should i knock?" Matthew asked lifting his hand to the door and knocking quietly, ignored by Luke. The music from within the condo was too loud and overpowered the sound of the knock.

 _ **10:50pm- Michelle: show me what your wearing!**_

 _ **10:52pm- Luke: *Picture message***_

 _ **10:56pm- Michelle: You look hot! I'm excited!**_

 _ **11:00pm- Luke: 3**_

 _ **12:00am- Michelle: a lot of people left already but text me when your at the door**_

 _ **12:21am- Luke: here, open up**_

The door lock before them began jiggling as someone tried to unlock the door and visibly failed. A few moments later the door opened to a slightly sloppy Claire and a slightly tipsy Jesse.

"Sorry! I'm a little too drunk to be opening shit." Claire looked Luke up and down, "you're so hot, I'm jealous." She leaped and hugged Luke around the neck, he caught her effortlessly.

"Oh god." A tipsy Jesse sounded from the doorway, a drink in his hand as he leaned against the door frame. "I don't think he's interested in you like that." Jesse joked, coolly. He looked over at Matthew who he caught looking him from head to toe. "You look good." He told him earning a blush from Matthew. "Want a drink? Jesse asked him and Matthew nodded, following him into the condo and to the kitchen.

Michelle, who had already gotten off Luke, grabbed his hand in hers and pulled him into the condo after Matthew. "Come on, I have a surprise for you."

The room was vast with barely any people remaining. The condo was decorated with black velvet furniture, black marble countertops and cherry wood for cabinets and doors. The flooring was white marble and the drapes over the giant balcony windows were a burgundy red. On the deck was a pool above ground that was encased by crystal clear glass walls. Glass balcony walls also surrounded the perimeter of the balcony. The walls on the inside were the same white as the marble floors and on the ceiling, diamonds were scattered throughout.

"Are those real diamonds on the ceiling?" Matthew asked Jesse once they got to the kitchen.

Jesse looked up to what he was referring to and smiled, "No." he answered while pouring a drink from a long clear bin on the counter, "We DIY-ed most of the decorations in this condo, including the rhinestones on the ceiling that Daniel bought off amazon."

Jesse handed the drink to Matthew and sipped his own, looking back up at the ceiling, "I remember he made us stay up all fucking night with him, gluing those studs on there."

"Seems like you've got great friends."

"They're a pain in my ass." Jesse took a swig from his cup and looked over at Matthew.

Matthew smiled at him, admiring the shape of his jaw. "So, do y'all double date a lot?"

Jesse looked caught off guard, then smiled, "Oh god no. Did you think Michelle and I were dating?" Jesse chuckled slightly, looking Matthews face over.

Matthew looked down at his drink and laughed, hints of relief shown across his face as he drank his drink until only Ice remained. He looked to Jesse and smiled, pointing his drink at him. "Can you pour me another?" Jesse smiled and filled his cup.

Both men walked over to the set of sectional couches joined in a circle in the middle of the living room. Luke sat between Michelle and Claire, talking a mile a minute. On the opposite side of them, Jesse and Matthew sat. A massive ottoman, that was big enough to be a bed, inhabited the space in the center of the room.

"So Claire and I, well mainly Claire because it was her idea, we have an adult surprise for you!" Michelle exclaimed quietly under the medium volume heavy bass music playing. She reached into her pocket, rummaging around the contents.

"Like what?" Luke asked skeptically, looking at Claire who smiled at him deviously.

Michelle raised her hand up to Lukes face, a small bag full of glittering white powder danged between her fingers.

"Y'all are fucking bad." Luke told them, chuckling lightly.

Claire took the bag from her and began opening it. "When we used to model together, we'd do so much coke. I'm surprised we lived through it." She told Michelle, earning a laugh from Luke which she joined in on. "I'll be back, I'm going to get a rolling tray from Daniel." Claire disappeared down the hallway of the condo and behind a door.

Luke looked over at Michelle. "So that's the Daniel Claire was always talking about?"

She made eye contact with him. She was sitting sideways on the couch, facing him. Her elbow propped up on the pillows of the couch as she rested her head in her hand. "Yea, they've been together for fucking 5 and a half years."

Shock swarmed Luke's face, "Wow, really?" He looked to the hallway where Claire had disappeared down.

"You know, they don't even have sex anymore." She revealed.

"Whaaat?"

"She told me that Daniel will literally avoid her when she wants sex." Michelle looked around to make sure no one was watching her gossip about her sister.

"Oh my god." Luke commented, looking back to the hallways for a few seconds.

Jesse scooted closer on the couch to Michelle and Luke. Matthew relocated to sit in the ottoman in front of Michelle and Luke, facing them and casually sipping his drink. "Share. What's the gossip?" Matthew joked causing the three of them to giggle lightly.

"I have a conspiracy theory that Daniel is gay." Jesse received shocked glances from the group. He looked around at the three of them. "Or maybe Bi?"

"Anyway," Luke changed the subject as Claire returned with a tray in hand and a large bong in the other.

Daniel walked out of the hallway not too long after her. He was holding a tall jar under his arm, filled with weed buds. In his other hand was another rolling tray with rolling papers and a black sophisticated looking herb grinder.

He took his seat next to Luke and put the tray on the ottoman next to where Matthew was sitting and put the jar on the carpet. Claire sat next to him and put the bong on the floor and her tray on the ottoman as well.

"Do you smoke?" Daniel asked Luke as he took a few buds out of the jar and put them into the grinder, turning the teeth to grind the buds.

"Like a chimney." Luke joked, earning a laugh from Daniel.

"What is your preference? I have papers here, we could use my bong is you wanted. A bubbler, or a pipe?" He offered sweetly to Luke.

"How big is your bong?" Luke asked, a flirtatious tone in his voice.

"As big as my di-" Daniel started jokingly but was interrupted by Claire. He emptied the grounded contents from the grinder onto the tray laughing.

"Babe!" Claire scolded.

"You dirty bitch." Jesse told him playfully and the two, including Matthew, burst out laughing until they were red, ignoring Claire.

"Here." Claire moved the tray and placed it on Luke's lap. "You first!" She told him, handing him a rolled up $100 bill. He looked at the tray where there were three thick white powdered lines sorted out neatly.

He took the tray and rolled up bill from Claire. As he leaned over the tray, his golden hair draped across his face, hiding the view as he inhaled the contents of the tray. He sat up straight instantly, wiping the evidence away from his nose. He tucked his hair behind his ear and handed the tray back to Claire, coolly.

She looked down at the tray which was now empty and looked back at Luke, surprise worn on her face. "Damn, boy!" She exclaimed, pushing him lightly. He laughed and flexed his arm to deflect her push.

Daniel finished packing a glass bong bowl and picked up in the air, showing it to Luke next to him. "Is this big enough for you Luke?" Daniel asked him with a smirk.

Luke rubbed his nose gently and smirked at Daniel "Not big enough but it will do." Luke said jokingly.

Daniel leaned over Luke's lap to place the bong between his legs. ' _He smells so good.'_ Luke thought as he looked Daniel up and down, his back was arched accentuating Daniels surprisingly voluptuous behind as he poured water from a water bottle into the giant bong. Claire noticed Luke's eyes straying to Daniel bottom and she elbowed him lightly. When he turned to look at her, she winked at him and laughed.

"I fucking missed you!" She told Luke, squeezing his shoulder affectionately.

Daniel leaned down, packing the bowl when he noticed Luke's shoes. "Those are sick." He told him, straightening up and tilting the bong toward Luke. "You can hit first."

Luke looked at his shoes then back at Daniel. "You could borrow them if you want, what size are you?" He offered as he lifted the bong slightly to place it in front of him.

"Size 9." Daniel revealed, assisting Luke in steadying the giant glass piece. "I actually think I have those but in purple. I'll have to show you later."

Luke looked at Daniel, excited. "Yea? I'm a total slut for shoes." He revealed, palming the mouthpiece of the bong patiently as Daniel retrieved the lighter to light the bong bowl.

"Yea, same. I got it bad." Daniel laughed softly. "Rip that." He told him, pointing to the bong with the lighter.

Luke put his mouth on the piece and watched as Daniel put the lighter flame to the bowl. Luke inhaled sharply. The glass bong bubbled and filled smoke into the bong, from milky white to a light yellow. Daniel took off the bong bowl with the torched weed and Luke sucked up the smoke until he bong was clear again. He held it in for a few seconds, motionless and then blew out a giant cloud of smoke, a single cough erupting slightly. Luke's eyes watered but was overall unphased.

Daniel laughed admiringly and placed his hand on Luke's back, "Your a fucking champ."

Daniel took the bong from Luke and placed it in front of him. Luke looked at Daniel, his head feeling light and weightless after the hit as he took the lighter from Daniels hand. "I'll light it for you."

Daniel gave him a surprised smirk and put his mouth to the piece as Luke lighted it. The smoke filled the whole bong, thick, dark yellow and milky. Krad pulled up the bong bowl that held only ash and Daniel inhaled the remaining smoke.

A black man, dressed like a rapper, suddenly rushed over from the kitchen and put a drink to Daniels hands. "Drink this shit before you exhale. Chug it." The guy offered, slightly demanding.

Before Daniel blew out the smoke, he grabbed the cup full of liquid from the guy quickly and drank it down expertly, then exhaled a giant cloud of smoke.

"Whoa, holy fuck." Daniel said as he set the empty cup down, wobbling in his seat dizzily. "What was in the drink?"

"It's jungle juice with some codeine and ecstasy." The man said, not the slightest bit of worry in his voice. He sat down by a group of girls in the sectional couch across from them. Luke loaded up the bong bowl and inhaled the contents before exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"Whoa, what the fuck, your that Russian model that's, like, wanted of something." The guy realized drunkenly, staring at Luke.

Luke looked at him with a smile "I guess so." His body felt weightless and his head felt like it was disconnected from his neck, floating above his shoulders.

"I saw that video you made for the gay pride parade." He grabbed a rolled blunt from a cigar pack and put it in his mouth while he rummaged around his pocket for a lighter. "That shit was hot." He told Luke. His words muffled from the blunt between his lips. "And I ain't even gay." He lit the thick blunt up at the end and took a long drag, smoke peeking out of his mouth before he quickly inhaled it back in, then exhaled.

"Wait, did migo just say you were wanted?" Daniel asked, taking the cigar blunt from the man's fingers and hitting it hard. Then handing it to Luke.

"Yes, in Russia I am." Luke revealed reluctantly, inhaling smoke from the blunt then passing it to Claire.

Daniel looked at him confused. "Why?"

Luke looked around at the people who were sitting around the ottoman, now curiously listening in on the conversation. "Because of my music video, it's super gay." He revealed, giggling nonchalantly.

Matthew chimed in. "The week that we released his EP was the same week as the gay pride parade here in LA, so the first music video he released was shot here in LA during the parade. When it was released in Russia, because it illegal to be gay there, they put a warrant out for Luke's arrest." He took the blunt from Michelle and hit it, passing it back to migo.

"What? I didn't know that." Michelle gasped, looking to Luke with stress and worry on her face.

"I gotta see this video." Daniel grabbed his PlayStation controller an turned on the 72 inch curved screen tv. He turned the tv onto YouTube and searched for Luke's video. Upon finding it, he pressed play. All eyes from the room were on the tv.

As the opening beat played, the screen opened up from blackness to a beautiful sunrise by the beach. The first couple of frames were flashing images of Santa Monica boardwalk and people dressed in LGBT supportive attire smiling at the screen until the last image was Luke's face in front of a crowd of people and the beach in the background. On his face were golden, temporary tattoos in a tribal pattern over his eyebrows and under his eyes.

He began to sing into the camera. "We," he started, "we don't have to worry about nothing. 'Cause we've got the fight, and we're burning one hell of a something." Images of people wearing cropped, rainbow tie dye shirts over bikinis and men wearing metallic speedos flashed on the screen.

"They, they're gonna see us from outer space, outer space." Another image of Luke walking down the boardwalk in his full attire— slightly cropped metallic gold shirt with tight ripped white pants and silver diamond encrusted knee high boots.

"Light it up because were the stars of the human race, human race." The song went into the chorus showing more flashing of people kissing in the middle of the parade and dancing with glow sticks. Other people threw glitter everywhere and some could be seen grabbing bystanders and dancing with them, happily. During the middle of the song, the beat slowed, emphasizing on Luke's singing.

Images of people gathering around memorials of victims who lost their lives from homophonic abuse and murders. Everyone held air lanterns to their chest, looking somber and sad. Images of Luke flashed across the screen lighting everyone's lantern as the beat sped up to its normal tempo. Suddenly everyone release the lanterns that floated up gracefully to the sky and then the beat dropped once more. More images of people dancing, smiling and laughing until the video was ended.

Most of the women In the room clapped including migo. "That was brilliant." A women commented from a bar stool at the kitchen island.

"Aren't those the ysl boots that Rihanna wore to the mtv awards?" Jesse asked in admiration.

"Kendall Jenner wore them too." Luke added.

"That was fucking revolutionary." Claire commented in awe.

"I can definitely see how that video created a riot." Daniel commented looking away from the screen and to Luke. "You're bold." He admired.

"So that's why you and Matt are living here now?" Michelle asked, connecting the dots in her head.

"Yea, Channing flew me and Matt out and got us a loft and a couple cars." Luke said nonchalantly.

"Where did you find Channing and how do I get one?" Jesse asked, humorously. He looked at Matthew and then back to Luke.

"You're boyfriend flew you out here, bought you a loft AND cars for you AND your brother?" Michelle's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Sweet, isn't he." Luke swooned lightly.

"I need to meet this Channing." Claire smiled at Luke deviously.

"Bad girl." He slapped her gently on the hand, leaning over Daniel slightly. "You already have a boyfriend." He told her, Poking Daniel on the chest.

Claire swatted his hand away, almost defensive. "Oh my god, don't touch!"

Luke laughed and looked away from her and back to migo who was staring at him intently. "You want a picture or what?" Luke asked him playfully when his phone began to vibrate. He pulled it out from his back pocket and looked at the screen which read "Channing" with the heart eyes emoji.

Michelle looked over his shoulder and clapped excitedly. "Omg god, FaceTime him! Come on, it's too loud here." She got up and grabbed Luke by the arm, forcing him to his feet. "Let's go to my room!" The two disappeared down the hall into the door at the end. "I'm too high for this." Luke sighed.

"I wanna go to!" Claire yelled and ran to follow them into Michelle's room.

"Wait for me!" Jesse called after her and followed. Matthew following close behind.

Daniel looked to migo, "I'd better go babysit." He got up and retired to the room as well.

Upon reaching the room, Michelle let go of Luke hands to flip on the lights. Her room was almost covered in string lights hanging from the walls and ceiling. A long vanity mirror and table inhabited one wall. Michelle's bed covered the length of the wall opposite the vanity. A colorful fur carpet rolled over the floor. Shirts and lacy underwear thrown everywhere. Makeup palettes and brushed scattered over her vanity.

The others poured in and Luke sat up on the bed at the corner. Jesse sat in the space next to Luke and Matthew layed down behind them, his arm over his eyes.

"You better not fall asleep!" Michelle called.

Matthew made mock snoring sounds and Jesse giggled. Michelle turned around and winked at Jesse, "watch this" she mouthed to him. She picked up a pair of lacy underwear off the floor and threw it in Matthew direction, the clothing landing on his face. He sat up instantly and picked the underwear off his face, pinching it between two fingers like it was rotting garbage. He looked at it and upon noticing that he was holding Michelle's underwear he through them frantically across the room. Michelle laughed and looked to Jesse. "And that's how you know he's gay." Matthew rolled his eyes and leaned his back against Luke's to stay sitting up.

"Stop, I'm gonna fall off the bed." Luke told him, pushing back against Matt's back.

"Uhg, I wish you lived meee." Matthew teased drunkenly.

"I'm way too high to be dealing with you right now." Luke turned back slightly, his attention not leaving his phone, and he pushed Matthews head away gently as Matthews watted his hand away. Daniel laughed at the brotherly interaction from the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Facetime Channing!" Claire cheered from the white furry vanity chair she was sitting in.

Luke smashed his fingers against the phone and then put it to his ear. He was silent for a while, listening to the ringing on the line until he spoke. "I know I'm sorry, I missed your call." Luke spoke into the phone sweetly. He chewed on his thumb nail gently while listening to the person's voice on the other line. "Yea. Yeah I know." He said, slightly frustrated. He looked around the room and then talked into the phone again, "Well, I'm at a party with some friends from high school. They wanna see you, let's FaceTime."

Michelle jumped up and down with excitement, standing in the doorway to her bathroom.

"Ok hold on." Luke instructed over the phone and clicked a few buttons on his screen. He held the phone out in his hand as if he was taking a selfie. The call rang throughout the quiet room. Everyone looked at each other, waiting in anticipation. Suddenly, the ringing stopped. A smile spread across Luke's face as he looked at his phone screen.

A smooth and deep voice sounded over the speaker "I hope you're behaving."

Luke nodded slightly and gestured for Michelle and Claire to come over. "You remember those twins I told you about? The ones that got me sent to boarding school?" Luke asked.

"I remember." The man assured.

Michelle and Claire sat behind him as he tilted the phone upward to get them in the frame. "Well this is Michelle and Claire."

"Very pretty. Nice to meet you two." Channing spoke confidently and flirtatiously. The girls giggled and blushed.

"Matthew is here too." He turned the phone to face Matthew who was sitting against the wall. Jesse sat in front of him taking pictures.

"Matthew has a boyfriend now?" Channing asked in reference to Jesse.

Matthew laughed and waved to the phone. "Hi Chan." He sad, not bothering to deny his comment about Jesse being his boyfriend. Matthew gestured a hand towards Jesse who put his phone down and blushed. "This is Jesse." He introduced.

"Also very pretty." Chan complimented causing Jesse to blush more and then returning to taking pictures with Matthew on his phone.

"You know that singer you like so much? The Latin one with the purple hair?" Luke asked him, looking over at Daniel who was still standing by the doorway.

"Ah, yes. Daniel, right?"

"Yea. He's Claire's boyfriend." Luke turned the phone camera to face Daniel And showed him leaning against the doorway. He's smiled, amused, and waved slightly. Luke brought the phone back to his face.

"I'm glad your having fun." Channing commented. "I have a surprise for you, though." He revealed.

Luke looked at him excited. "Which is?"

"Teresa and I will be in LA next weekend."

The excitement in Luke's face dissipated slightly. "You and Teresa?"

"Yes. Me and Teresa."

Luke stared at the phone for a bit his eyebrows pulling together in an uneasy expression. "Alright well I'll text you. Got to go!" He exclaimed and hung up quickly before Channing could respond.

Michelle got off the bed and walked around to face Luke. "What happened? You just hung up."

Luke didn't acknowledge her, he stared down at his phone, brows furrowed and a frown on his face. Michelle touched her fingers to his chin, pulling his attention away from the phone. He looked at her. His face morphed quickly from saddened to smooth and confident.

"Sorry, I'm super fucked up." He revealed.

"Don't bother Michelle, he's just throwing one of his fits." Matthew commented rolling his eyes.

Luke looked over at him instantly and glared. "What are you going on about?"

Matthew chuckled slightly. "Whenever you don't get your way with Chan, you become like this." He revealed gesturing to Luke's irritated facial expression.

"Oh eat shit Matt." Luke told him half playing, looking back down at his phone.

"Are you upset because he's coming with Teresa?" Michelle asked, sitting on the floor by Luke's knees.

"I'm not upset at anything, I told you, I'm really high." Luke gave her a smile to distract from the conversation.

Daniel walked over to Michelle's furry vanity chair and pulled it closer to the corner of the bed where Luke sat. He sat down and crossed his legs and arms. "Who's Teresa?" He asked the room.

"Teresa's Channing's wife." Matthew revealed.

Luke ignored Matthew and looked to Daniel, flipping his long golden hair over his shoulders. "Let's smoke?" He asked.

"I'll get the bong!" Claire popped up and ran out the room, returning moments later with the bong. "By the way, everyone left."

Daniel took the bong from her, "thank god." He commented, loading the bowl and handing it to Luke. "So who wants shots?" He asked the room.

"Um, I think we all need a shot." Jesse broke the silence and grabbed Matthew and Luke by the wrists and pulled them to the kitchen. Daniel got up and followed them.

Michelle got up from the floor and started walking out when Claire stopped her. "Michelle," she called quietly from her spot on the bed.

Michelle turned around to face her slowly. "Yes."

Claire got up and walked over to her, leaning into her neck barely to whisper. "Have you been paying attention to Daniel and Luke?"

Michelle stared at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

Claire looked to the side in thought then looked back to her sister, visibly nervous. "I've caught them eyeing each other, like, the whole fucking night, since the Grammys." She began playing with the small diamond ring in her hand.

"Like, flirting?" Michelle asked, more confused than before. "You think your boyfriend and your best friend are flirting?" Her mouth twitched into a smirk quickly, almost unnoticeable.

"I think so."

Michelle looked to the doorway and listened to the laughing and clinking of glass coming from the kitchen. She looked back at Claire. "So, what are you gonna do about it?"

Claire looked past her to the hallway. "What do you think I should do?"

Michelle half laughed. "Well if someone was flirting with my boyfriend I'd—"

"What If I'm not mad about it?" Claire interrupted, her voice quiet as she stared at Michelle.

"What?"

"Michelle, I cheated." Claire exhaled the sentence out of her mouth as if it were her last breathe. Tears welled in her eyes and fell over her cheeks. She looked down and shook her head softly as if attempting to shake the sadness away. She backed up until her heels hit the bed and she sunk down into it, putting her head in her hands.

"You did what, Claire?" Michelle whispered loudly. Anger covering her face then dissipated when she noticed she sisters shoulders rising and falling frantically. She rushed over to the bed and sat next to her, putting an arm around her. "With who and when?"

Claire rested her forehead against her palm, her elbow propped onto her knee. She looked to the side down at the floor. "Last weekend at that party… with Alex."

"Oh no, Claire, with Alex?"

Claire began crying quietly again. Michelle removed her hand from Claire back and pushed her lightly. "No, you do not get to cry this time. You need to fix this." She lectured reminiscing on the first time Claire had admitted to her that she cheated on Daniel when she was competing in Europe Next Top Model.

Claire got up quickly and wiped her face with her hands, combing through her long brown hair with her fingers. "Your right. But please, please don't tell him. I'll make it right, I promise."

Michelle got up from her seat and stepped in front of her sister. "Do it fast before someone steals him." She warmed then walked out of the room, joining the others in the kitchen.

She witnessed as Daniel speedily poured golden liquid into four double shot glasses. He held one up in the air, "Who's down?" He smirked deviously and confidently.

"I'm down." Luke said lifting one of the glasses.

"There's no way I'm taking a double shot of scotch." Jesse complained, leaning against the counter.

Matthew picked the glass up to his nose to sniff it. He made a bitter face and set it back down on the counter. "Yea, im out."

Daniel gestured the glass in Luke's direction. "You and I, then"

Luke and Daniel clinked their glasses together and slammed them against the table then downing the shot simultaneously. Luke slammed his glass down before Daniel and then started for another. He grabbed jesse's shot and downed it before picking up Matthews and drinking it also. Luke set the last glass down, his lips forming into a victorious smirk as he's stared at Daniel. "Congratulate me." He joked.

Daniel stared back at him in surprise and laughed. Before he could joke back, Michelle interrupted the scene.

"I'm hungry as fuck. Let's go to Burger King!"

"I'll drive!" Jesse offered, "I just got my Mercedes cleaned." He gloated, happily.

"I call shotgun then." Matthew announced, smiling at Jesse who looked over his shoulder at him, smiling.

"I'll come too." A small voice sounded from the hallway. Claire walked over beside Michelle, a bulky Louis Vuitton purse over her shoulder.

Michelle looked to Daniel and Luke, "Want anything?"

"Like 50 Spicy chicken nuggets." Luke answered, tipsy.

"I'll pass." Daniel told her, grabbing a trash bag from a cabinet below the kitchen island and began throwing trash from the counter away.

"Alright, we'll be back soon then." Michelle announced as Jesse grabbed his car keys from a drawer next to Daniel and opened the door expectantly. The group disappeared out the doorway before Matthew closed it behind him leaving Daniel and Luke alone in Daniels condo, together.


End file.
